promise, promise
by Whovian'tillIregenerate
Summary: Rose keeps her promise of forever to The Doctor rated t: for mild swearing little dramatic oneshot if you want more i'll make a prequel ish something


Fire in his eyes, the gold in her veins...

"Nooooooooo!" A gut wrenching scream tore from his throat as he saw her limp body fall to the floor and lay silent, bleeding out after a quiet thud.

"Rooooose!" Desperately trying to wiggle free from his captors, he kept calling her name. two soldiers pushed him to his knees. Breathing heavily he looked up and shot a death glare at the person who brought the oncoming storm upon himself. General Meckrew of the second legion of the shadow proclamation looked down at him, a huge evil grin on his face the bloodied knife he used, still in his gloved hands.

"Ya see?" he said. "as dumb of a bitch, just like all of 'em. Should learn when to shut her filthy mouth" he spit the words out, as if they were dirt on his tongue.

The Doctor had gone quiet, all the control he had regained since the Time War had snapped like a rubber band. A fire burning in his eyes, intensifying by the second. Threatening to burst free into a raging hurricane that would consume everything in its path.

"Not so strong are ya? Did I hurt your toy? Eh Doctor? mighty oncoming storm." In a mocking, taunting, voice he turned away. "Take him away and that retarded box of his too. Also throw blondie in the trash or something, she's gonna start to smell."

The guards hauled him to his feet.

At this exact moment time froze for The Doctor. He made eye contact with Rose, her eyes were becoming glassy. his precious, gorgeous Rose that he loved so much. He made himself a promise, an oath just like the one he did many centuries ago, promising to protect and serve his universe, long ago: all of time and space. Now all that his universe was, was Rose Marion Tyler.

In the blink of an eye he was loose, he turned to one of the soldiers, took his arm and twisted it. hearing the satisfying snap of a bone or two breaking under the pressure. The soldier didn't have time to cry out as The Doctor had already taken a fist of his hair and slammed him into the ground, not killing him but knocking him out instantly. He turned to the other guard who had only just realized what was happening, nevermind had been able to pull out his gun. The Doctor kicked him in the back of his knee, making him kneel. Grabbing him around his neck and starting to choke the life out of the soldier, he hesitated. Did he want to become a killer again? Two sides of him got into a raging war. The cold blooded side of The Doctor who fought in the Time War and on the other side, the codes and rules The Doctor, himself, lived by. He didn't have time for this. He squeezed a bit harder and loosened his grip around the now knocked out soldier. He stood up, running over to Rose. Just as he kneeled he heard the faint klick and a cold barrel being held against the back of his head. He froze.

"Well then Doctor not so peaceful are ya? By the way, do as much as breath and I shoot. THEN you can say good bye to blondie here, you know, I liked her, so feisty. I guess we all get off on something?" he laughed.

"It's a shame really, the shadow proclamation wanted you for tests, you know like a lab rat? Since you are technically extinct and don't fall under the rights of every living creature, since well…But I saw more in you, we could have used you for weapons, bio weapons, I mean! Those reflexes! Damn! Oh well I guess they can use a dead corpse to run their stupid tests on."

Just when the doctor could only assume when he was about to shoot, Rose stirred and sighed quietly. A golden light danced on her skin an slowly swirled around her, she was apparently breathing it out. Taking the welcomed distraction The Doctor turned and in the blink of an eye had the knife with Roses blood still on it against Meckrew's throat, adding a slight bit pressure so a little bit of the man's blood trickled down his throat and into his armor. "Go on then, do it." general Meckrew whispered. "you're just some coward, you would never slice my throat." " -you're right, I never would." He whispered back.

He only had limited time until Rose would die, he had a plan to save her but that couldn't be interrupted. No! no matter how much he hated this man he wouldn't kill him. Instead he knocked him out using the handle of the knife against the back of his head.

He kneeled next to Rose and picked her up. He carried her to the Tardis and sprinted inside as fast as he could

The golden light that she had expelled was the last bit off the bad wolf Leaving her body, so her body was used to having parts of the vortex inside its system, if he could be in time and use his own regenerative energy he could save her. He laid her down on the bed in the med bay. Attaching her to monitors all of them showing a flat line, indicating that she was dead. Not giving up, he rolled his shoulders and exhaled, getting ready for the painful process that was inbound. he made her sit against the headboard of the bed and placed a pillow behind her head so she would be comfortable when she woke up. Placing his hand on her shoulders he exhaled some of the his own regenerative energy to her. Soon the world became blurry and all the colors started merging into one, he started swaying on his feed. The last thing he saw was golden light everywhere, strangely coming from the sealing and drifting over to… Rose? He fell to the ground and stopped fighting the darkness that was threatening to take over. With one word on his lips "Rose."

* * *

"How long are you gonna stay with me?"

-"forever"

With those words they kissed each other on the lips… a full, proper snog…

* * *

He woke up to what sounded like an echo of his name. and opened his eyes, wincing at the brightness of the lights in the med bay. Above his head he could see pink and yellow… merging together and focusing back to back. He closed his eyes and did a rewind. He opened his eyes again and saw Rose bend over him looking at him, judging by the soft material around him, he lay in one of the beds.

If he had the energy he would have said something but all that came out was a soft sound that resembled a soft croak. Rose pressed something cold and fresh against his lips and glorious water flowed into his mouth, he swallowed the divine liquid and let out a soft whine when she pulled away, he knew he shouldn't drink too much but he couldn't contain the little whine that had escaped his lips. He must've been out for long if he was THAT thirsty. Then it hit him, she had been stabbed and almost killed, in fact! she had been dead but something had saved her. He had tried giving her some of his regenerative energy but he wasn't sure if it had worked. It had been a shot in the dark, his last hope. He looked at Rose trough questioning and tired eyes.

She looked at him, for some unexplained reason looking extremely happy and beautiful (as always). She took his limp had and let it rest on her chest.

Then he felt it, the double beat, she was, just like him, beating out 'a samba'. The happiness that washed over him rendered him oven more speechless.

In the back of his head he heard her, the soft happy singing from his Tardis and he knew what had happened.

By sacrificing one of his life's to keep rose alive and basically giving her the equipment to regenerate ones. He woke her up from the dead, giving the Tardis time to give her the full extent of the Time Lord quirks. She had been changed fully and didn't seem too bothered about it.

"My thief I know how important she is to you, so I'm helping her keep her promise of forever with you."

"How?" he asked in his mind.

"I have been connected to her ever since she became the Bad Wolf, the left over particles of me in her system have been preparing her ever since. I just needed you to activate it. by sacrificing one of your precious life's you activated the biological change and gave me access.

Now rest. My thief, rest."

"That explains it, I guess" he said to himself. With a tired smile and the help of the Tardis he passed out again.

* * *

He shot up, looking around the med bay. Rose was asleep on a chair next to his bed. He tried standing up and after some trying he succeeded. Walking over to Rose and nudging her shoulder slightly. She woke up. Looking happily at him and slamming her face into his, they kissed, snogged. Everything was hazy, in the end they both were panting for breath. Rose kissed him again, softly this time, he felt a warm presence in his mind as she pressed her fingers to his temples. his breath hitched at the sudden move and in his head he could hear her giggling.

"Forever." Was all she said.

-"Forever" he repeated through their newly formed link.

He felt golden light swarm around them and he felt himself strengthen. She was giving him regenerations! Five to be exact! He tried to wiggle free but the bond kept him in place, she just had those life's and now she was wasting them on him. "Rose! don't!" he called through their link.

Doctor I love you. I want to live with you forever, not live out my life when you run out of regenerations. I'm giving you five, so we both have equal amounts. Let me do this! For you."

When they broke the link and met each other eyes all they both saw was joy. She stood up from her chair and nearly jumped at him, hugging the living daylights out of him. With life spans that were exactly the same, the same amount of regenerations they truly could spent forever together.

They kissed each other again, as passionately as they could.

'Sure you wanna waste your lifes with me?"

-"One's you make a promise you gotta keep it."

* * *

boom! written in one evening and edited in one day! this took way too long too think out but ones i had the basic storyline i wrote it in one evening

just a little thing i cooked up

this is a one shot so... i'm not planning to continue the story but hey!

u never know

buh-bye


End file.
